


Your Forever Is All I Need

by Redkarma16



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: A UFO?, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ellie Is A Werido, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Horror/Scifi AU, Maybe.., No Spoilers, Slow Burn, So Is Dina, Two Dorks & A Loaded Gun, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redkarma16/pseuds/Redkarma16
Summary: What if Dina was the reason Ellie decided to believe for once that there was something more then just living and survival.Or Ellie Realizes just how much Dina really means to her.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. I believe

**Author's Note:**

> I have been apart of Ellie's Journey from the beginning and I just had this idea in my head that I wanted to get down. 
> 
> I own nothing from The Last Of Us, just a creator that loves and admires the work of Naughty Dog and a huge fan of Pearl Jam. 
> 
> I kinda wanted to make a sci-fi AU but the story took on its own life and I just wrote the words. All mistakes are mine, don't have a beta to work with. I try hard to catch all the errors I can though. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for your time and love!  
> ~Red ❤

Fingers twitched idly at the redhead's side as her focus turned to the gates once more as if her steady gaze would will them to stay closed. It wasn't until her fingers gently played with the worn-out ties of the bracelet that the women found the weight to be a reminder of why she was here. 

A reminder of olive kissed skin as warm as the leather that wrapped around her. A reminder of the smell of jasmine mixed with fresh spring flowers that Ellie swore sank deep into the bracelet itself. A reminder of the dark curls that wove themselves deep into the beads if she let herself look close enough.

It was enough to make the young women wanna believe in something. To say a silent prayer to whomever. Whatever may listen to her.

_I dont believe in luck._

Ellie flinched at her own words as she shook the memory away. Before _her_...there was no reason for believing in a higher power or luck. There was no need to fill herself up with foolish hopes and dreams. It was survival or die. Now it was different.

Now she found herself holding the bracelet closer to her heart as she tried to find something to believe in.

_**Boom** _

Her silent prayer was answered for once. It was time. Ellie closed her eyes as the night filled with screams and echos as the predator's eyes snapped open.

"They wanted a fucking wolf, they got one." 

______

To say that Dina was pissed was an understatement, once more she pulled at the pipe that held her in place as metal bit into her ankle "C'mon you...uh!"

The sound of an explosion shook her to the bones. "One more.." She huffed as the weight took over the pipe "Now or never." She grunted as she fell back pipe in hand and she let out a small victory laugh. It was short-lived as yells came closer to her. This could be a blessing or a curse. The cult did fuck with too many people and raiders didn't have the brains to tell the difference between a stupid and bright idea, like blowing up a cults HQ in the middle of the night.

So the woman wasn't about to go thank her possible savior just yet as she pulled herself up making the pipe and chain into a blunt weapon.

_Click click click._

Eyes flicked around the room remembering what was about to take place before all hell broke loose outside.

_"Now vile demon tell us where she is or our pet here.." Another cloaked figure burst through the door pushing in a bound clicker as they used a spear to direct it as it thrashed here and there. "Will help convince you to tell us...bite by bite."_

_Dina worked up her best eat shit smile as the cut in her lower lip split open more before spit hit the hooded figure's boot. "Fuck you" The impact of the fist was manageable as her jaw cracked under the pressure but damn the kick into her already broken ribs was just rude as a broken laugh left her lips knowing it was the boot covered in her spit as she now gasped for air as copper filled her mouth._

_A howl filled her ears as they kicked the clicker onto its knees in front of Dina pressing the spear deeper into its body pressing it closer to the dark-haired girl's face._

_"Where is she?"_

_After a few rough coughs, Dina paused before saying between shallow breaths "Up...your ass...and around...the corner, I reckon."_

_There was a hand pressing her face into the dirt as she squirmed to get free as she struggled to get her hands away as another hooded figure pinned her hands together under their boot. "_

_"Last chance you pathic waste of space..." The boot pinning her back was just annoying "Where" the crack of leather on her exposed skin brought the air roaring back into her lungs as her brain couldn't catch up weather she should cry, laugh, or scream. What should hurt and what shouldn't was unclear now "Is" the growl of the clicker so close to her throat made Dina stay still as she watched with a twisted sympathy for the creature bound and stab. It was being used just as much as she was in the grand scheme of things "She?"_

_It was muffled but her voice never wavered as she watched the mindless creature click and sniff. Dina saw the women she use to be, that this clicker once had a life, a story, and now she has widdled down to nothing but a mindless weapon who was clinically dead but to hungry to die with no satisfaction of ever being full or ever seeing again._

_"You're the real monsters the world should cleanse...not us..not her."_

Tears found their way to her murky brown eyes as she watched the clicker on the ground still bound as the older girl got up on shaky feet.

"I'm..so sorry" all she got back was a few clicks.

_____

According to her Intel and tracking over the last few weeks, this was the place Dina was now being held. She be damned to miss this chance, to have them move her again when Ellie was so close.

"Fuck" The Redhead grunted as she found another empty room. "How many fucking rooms are there in this place?" Ellie growled as she finished her sweep of the east end of the buildings.

There was one last section this had to be it.

Green eyes looked up to the sky as Ellie awkwardly cleared her throat shifting her weight a little "Uh. I could really use a sign right now...I-I know I don't usually do this..ever "The tall girl huffed looking down shaking her head.

"This is so stupid.." she licked her lips as her fingers pressed into her eyes lightly for some relief as she caught sight of Dina's bracelet before looking up again "I really don't know what to do..or say shit. I can't lose her..if..if your real please.." Ellie's voice became raw as she let herself feel this for once "Help me..help me find her..please I love her so fucking much...please."

As if to answer her she heard a scream, a scream that shook her to the core just like when she heard it as the woman she loved yell her name as Ellie was tackled down by an affected all those years ago.

No time to think just move, through the flames, through the dead Ellie ran as she pinpoint the scream.

______

The scream was out of pain, a deep unknown frustration, a fucked up sense of relief as Dina stood over the dead clicker as she tried to tell herself she was okay.

Everything hurt, every sensation was back with a vengeance, but her brain screamed to keep moving before shock completely wore off and she fainted.

"Fuck this place and these people man.."

Breathing was a difficult task as she held onto the pipe as the injured women worked around the room picking through things she could use. Unsteady fingers ripped at the fabric of robes to stop what bleeping she could reach till she somehow figured out how to get back.

She smiled down at herself for a moment. Flashes of red hair and stupid kissable freckles filled her memory. "You'd be so proud of me Ell...I made it this fair...just need to make it home to you now."

The shuffle of feet behind her brought her back as she looked back at the dead clicker.. _no_..dead women as a new rage filled her. Nothing was gonna stop her from getting to Ellie. Not now. 

_____

As she rounded the last door the younger girl's heart stopped as she heard the voice of the one person she realized she missed the most.

"Fuck this place and these people man.."

Ellie opened the door enough to watch Dina kick a dead hooded figure with her foot before she slowly worked her way around the room. Pride filled her as she watched, after all the runs, patrols, and raids the short women picked up some of Ellie's habits.

It was a comfort knowing even though the older girl would tease Ellie sometimes she actually listened to the girl. A huge part of Ellie wanted to burst into the room when she realized how injured Dina was and pull the dark hair women into her arms and never let her go but something told her waiting might be a better idea now as she scoped the room. Eyes slowly putting together the story of what happened as she looked at every wound on her lover's body.

"You'd be so proud of me Ell...I made it this fair...just need to make it home to you now."

That was Ellies que as she moved into the room as Dina stood still leaning on a pipe back still turned. The only warning the redhead got of the pipe almost cracking her in the face was a yell of determination from the shorter women as she turned pipe blazing in the air.

Laughter was the only thing the tall girl could do as she ducked in time. "Damn Di I'm trying to save you here! Can we not kill me that be great thanks..I didn't get my kiss yet!" Dina froze looking at the now squatting figure looking up at her with that dumb lopsided grin and deep emerald eyes that could melt the thickest of ice. All air left her lungs as she tackled the women on the floor hugging her, smacking her lightly, kissing her. God Dina missed her.

"I almost killed you! Asshole!" The laugh that filled the room was worth it as she sat on top of the redhead's hips looking down. "Yeah..that would have been a major buzz kill on my heroics. You seem to have this covered though.." The redhead said with a thoughtful look to her.

Another gentle smack and Ellie was holding onto very bruised hands. Her eyes asked a question that her mouth didn't feel was the right time to ask. Not yet.

"Let's get you home yeah?"The dark hair girl nodded.

_**Home** _

___

To say seeing the gates was a blessing was an understatement. Being back home after months of searching was more than that. The weight in her arms moved as she stood before the tower. "It's Ellie! She's back!" Was all she heard before she was being rushed in still mindful of the weight against her as Dina held onto her as if her life depended on it.

No one, not even Jesse tried to get in her way as she moved to the medical bay only stopping when Dina was carefully laid down on a bed. That's when everyone moved again when Ellie slowly stepped away enough for them to move in and save the women she loved.

A firm hand on her shoulder brought her back as strong arms engulfed her "Thank you for bringing my sister back. Thank you.." Ellie couldn't say anything so she just held on tight as the older sibling held her before dashing off to make sure her sister made it leaving Ellie alone to find a chair close by to watch.

Ellie woke up to a blanket now covering her and a sold object under her. Feeling fingers running through her hair answered her first question as green looked up to find warm brown staring back. "Maria moved you once it was safe. You were calling out my name in your sleep."

The redhead's cheeks started to feel warmer as Dina went on "You stopped the second you felt me..and you were easier to patched up." Ellie looked down at herself for the first time.

"Well...I'll be damned." They giggled as Ellie stayed closer eyes feeling heavy once more.

____

Fingers brushed against the oak body of the guitar as the strings filled the air.

"If I ever were to lose you,

I'd surely lose myself

Everything I have found dear,

I've not found by myself, "

Ellie closed her eyes as images filled her mind.

"Try and sometimes you'll succeed,

To make this man of me

All of my stolen missing parts

I've no need for anymore."

Taking in a shaky breath she slowly opened her eyes to the room before her locking onto warm brown eyes.

"I believe,

And I believe 'cause I can see,

Our future days,

Days of you and me."

She remembered the prayer she whispered into the night sky the night she found Dina.

"Back when I was feeling broken,

I focused on a prayer

You came deep as any ocean

Did something out there hear?"

She felt the tears as she kept on, slowly ankering herself to the women in front of her.

"All the complexities and games

No one wins, but somehow, there still played

All the missing crooked hearts.

They may die, but in us, they live on"

Ellie cleared her throat.

"I believe,

And I believe 'cause I can see,

Our future days,

Days of you and me."

The hand on her knee grounded her as she pushed through each feeling.

"When hurricanes and cyclones rage,

When wind turned dirt to dust,

When floods they came or tides they raised,

Ever closer became us.

All the promises at sundown,

I meant them like the rest,

All the demons used to come around,

I'm grateful now they've left"

The small laugh that filled the room made it easier as she breathed out the last part.

"So persistent in my ways, 

Hey angel,

I am here to stay

No resistance, no alarms, 

Please this is just too good to be gone."

She meant the next words for the first time in her life as she watched the tear slowly roll down Dina's cheek.

"I believe,

And I believe 'cause I can see,

Our future days,

Days of you and me,

You and me,

It's you and me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, suggestions, or just wanna talk, hit me up on Tumblr.
> 
> @Androgynoussteaparty


	2. A/N

I just wanted to say thank you for all the love, I'm honestly blown away at how well this went haha. It has been a hot minute since I last wrote anything so this means a lot to me. So thank you. 

Questions, comments, suggestions are all welcome.

I'd love to write more with these guys! Thank you again for all the love and support. Means the world to me.

~Red ❤


	3. Serious Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 1 to 10

So I have an idea, and depending on what you guys think this could go a few different ways. I tend to get a little ansty at times but I know our girls can handle it. So..

Scale from one to ten.

1 being.."They've had enough angst, let them have a break" and 10 beings..."Oh it hurts so good." 

What do you think our girls can handle? 

And of course, there will be fluff and a happy ending, I'm a sucker for angst but my weakness is fluff, smut, and happy endings so that's a given. 

It's up to you now.. ❤😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always happy to chill and talk.
> 
> Tumblr: @Androgynoussteaparty


	4. I'll Run Away With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Ellie brought Dina back, Tommy shows up with a mysterious letter and news of a portal being opened by the same cult that tried so hard to get Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the help of some numbers from you guys and watching a lot of shows lately with horror/Scifi themes, this is what I ended up with so fair. The question is still open, for more chapters are still coming so how angsty it gets is still controlled by you guys! I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> I'm really enjoying getting to know you guys and all the love is still overwhelming but I love it! 
> 
> Here's to their newest adventure! 
> 
> ~Red

**To say this is where she thought she be is the biggest understatement of the century. Before her was the woman she dies for, bleeds for, survives for.**

**And she did.**

**Over and over again.**

**_I'd do it all over again_ her mind whispered to no one.**

**And she did. Many times.**

**Behind her was the past, the rage, the anger. It's violent claws ripping so easily into pale skin with no mercy. Eyes daring her to move forward, to forget it.**

**_I dare you_ **

**So she did.**

**She kept moving.**

**Eyes locked on warm brown.**

**_I'd do it all over again..._ **

**Then came the blood, the screams, the darkness.**

**And she did.**  
_____

"Are you sure about this?" The panic in the woman's voice brought Ellie back. She was sure they've had this conversation before, just couldn't remember when.

It tugged at the back of her brain as she brought out her softest smile. "Yeah, of course. I got you di." The laugh that filled the room made her heart flutter. "You know this is crazy, right El?" 

_El_

The redhead closed her eyes.

When she opened them again patient brown eyes waited for her to answer. Part of her wanted to joke to get that worry line off that beautiful brow, anything to see that extraordinary face she loved so much relax. But this wasn't the time. "Never thought I say it, but we are gonna save this fucked up world Dina. _Us_. Of all people. So crazy. Yes..but we got this."

The words fell off her lips so easy. "Where you go. I go. Always." The weight behind them whispered all the words she couldn't say. 

_Forever._

_You and me._

_I love you._

So when Dina smiled and held out her hand. The taller girl took it without hesitation. Looking at the swirling portal one more time they looked at each other and jumped.   
____

**The night before**

"What do you mean..a-a portal. A portal to what..and why?" The frantic look on Ellie's face didn't change. "You want us... _US_...to to jump into a fucking portal and..what?" 

Tommy cleared his throat watching the young woman pace around the small cabin, hands stuffed so deep in her pockets to abstain from punching the man that was like an uncle to her. He took a deep breath before looking back up "That cult...that..."

Ellie threw up a hand to stop the man fidging on her couch "Tommy..tell me about the damn portal." The older man nodded remembering as he watched Ellie bring Dina back. How both looked so tired and broken but the look in her eyes and the way Dina held onto her. These two where strong but together they were indestructible.

"It was open on a base 20 clicks east of the one where you found Dina. I...I don't know what they did to open it. I don't wanna know honestly but we found this.." The letter in his hand now was the focus of dark green eyes as he looked unsure but went on "As well as other things Ellie..much more fucked up things..have been slowly coming closer to Jackson. We lost a couple of scouts to 'em...and the ones that survived won't talk." 

The huff from the other side of the room brought his eyes back to the woman who wouldn't stop looking at the letter before her eyes locked onto something on the outside. 

"That's.."

"It is.." 

"Not possible.."

"I know.."

  
Her next words came out more unsure as she moved closer. "Let me see it..."

_El,_

_If you're reading this. That means the portal is open. None of this will make sense and I'm sorry, but know you are gonna be the reason all of this bullshit will ultimately stop._

_I know._

_I know all the thoughts you are having right now. The anger is good but don't take it out on Tommy. He knows just as much as you do at this moment._

The redhead looked up to see Tommy looking back at her with pain in his eyes.

_You wanna know how I know all this, you want me to tell you all that I know to make sure this is real and not another trap. But I can't. Your guts telling you to believe. Just like that night you first prayed. Please listen to me._

_You can do this._

_Take Dina with you. I won't lie. This trip will be anything but easy. But the thing you need to stop all this is over here. And to get it, you have to come._

_Here's something to prove I'm real and this isn't a trap or a lie._

_The night you went to the fireflies was the first and last time before Dina you believed in something other than existing. That you felt you were doing the right thing, that you had a purpose. When Joel saved you, you felt like he tore away your conviction in saving the world. That he took away what little faith you had left in this god-forsaken world. But Ellie, what he did was the opposite, that wasn't your time to shine. Now is._

_My time is up. But not yours._

_T_

  
She wasn't sure how she ended up on the floor or when strong slim arms caught her before embracing her tightly. Her eyes looked back up to Tommy who was now at the door, muffled words filled the air from lips that talked softly next to the redhead's ear before he nodded once. As he left, the door clicked softly behind him as warm fingers were now on her gently brushing away tears Ellie didn't realize were there. Sweet nothings were murmured into her ear as she breathed in the smell of jasmine and spring. 

"I got you El. Always."

The tears came out harder.  
____

**Now**

  
To say this is where she thought she be is the biggest understatement of the century.

It looked exactly like the base they just went through, only the colors and smells hit different here. It was so much more vibrant and the smells where cleaner, sweeter.

Not moldy. Not bloody.

"Do you think we'll see a dragon or some kind of I dunno...UFO?" The excitement in Dina's voice made Ellie smile. "Di...we live in a world where the dead come back, people become pods for a killer spore, and fungus eats your face then controls you to repopulate .." The look on Dina's face was priceless "Wow..and we thought that was normal. That's pretty fucked up El." 

The redhead chuckled "It's the only thing we know." Ellie justified without malice before her eyes became wider with a playful tone to her voice. "And dont get me started on the damn hunters, cannibals, and cults.." Ellie smiled "In other words. Let's find a fucking dragon Di.." The older woman laughed as she pulled the taller girl into her kissing her lips. "They aren't ready for these badasses!" 

The yelp that the dark hair girl made as Ellie's hand drifted down and grabbed a good handful of Dina's ass was worth it. "Mmm, maybe but I am." The smack on her shoulder made the younger woman grin as the shorter girl wiggled out of her arms. 

"Come on, let's go find our fucking Dragons." 

Ellie watched for a few seconds as she watched the woman she loved walk away slowly an extra swing in her hip as if she knew the younger girl was watching before Ellie shook her head and started to jog to catch up mumbling up to the sky.

"Fucking dragons."

The roar in the distance was only an echo of what was to come as the two women laughed walking off into a new world yet to be understood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:@Androgynoussteaparty


End file.
